A Destination Never Known
by spoodle monkey
Summary: Harry-Draco. Superhero AU Lately Draco's visions have been less than helpful in their on going war against The Order


Disclaimer: *Checks under bed* Nope, don't own the Harry Potter universe or the Velvet Revolver song the title comes from. I do however own my (insane) obsession with superheroes so that's got to count for something.

A/N- Um...I think this is my first time actually trying to write these two and it's a multichaptered fic (which I am terrible with updating...) so go easy on me? *Insert puppy dog eyes here* And let me know what you think!

* * *

A Destination Never Known

_He was lying in bed, the sheets warm and soft underneath his skin. Early morning sunlight filtered in through the blinds, lighting up the room, casting it in a light glow. The sounds of traffic pervaded the air, loud even at this time of the morning and a light breeze drifted in through the crack in the window. Across from him a poster for a sports team he didn't recognize decorated the wall, the colours deep red and regal gold. _

_Clothes littered the floor, though he couldn't tell if some were his own or if the owner of the room was just that messy. _

_A strong arm wound its way around his waist; pulling him back, snug against an equally strong chest. Breath was puffed against the back of his neck, and a voice, rough and calm with the remains of sleep spoke,_

"_Go back to sleep Draco." _

_He felt himself smile and started to turn over to look at this man, to see his face, though a part of him, the part living all of this out already knew who it was and was pleased to wake up next to him. His eyes lit on the white ceiling, a crack in the plaster shaped like a whorl, caused by some unseen force and then he was-_

"_Anything?_" Lucius demanded and Draco was ripped from the vision.

He gulped in air, trying to dispel the familiar freezing cold sensation he received when he was not allowed to see the vision to its end. It clung to him, seeping into his bones and his chest and making it hard to breath.

Crabbe patted him on the back, hard enough to make him stumble, but the warmth was instantaneous, spreading throughout him like wild fire and chasing away the chill. He sent his friend a grateful look before daring to turn back to his father.

Lucius Malfoy seemed to always wear the same mask of either indifference or irritation around his son nowadays and that moment was no exception.

"No." Draco took another deep breath and steadied himself. "Nothing."

Of course, he could understand his father's irritation. Lately his visions had been unable to turn up anything important or that could help them win their ever-lasting fight against The Order. Nothing except the same room, over and over again, and he highly doubted that his apparent future sex life would be the deciding factor in whether they finally won against the rag tag team of heroes calling themselves The Order.

"Useless." Lucius muttered, the words quiet but still there for the occupants of the room to hear. Draco refused to give in to it though. He kept his back straight and chin up as he watched his father defiantly. "What am I supposed to tell the Dark Lord?"

And that was it, wasn't it? If the Dark Lord was so powerful, then why did he need Draco's visions to know how to defeat the heroes? Where was the faith that he insisted his followers' hold in him? He kept his mouth shut though, smart enough to know that even if he doubted the Dark Lord, his best chance of survival was at his side and not along side a group of superheroes that could barely hold their own.

"I'm sorry." He said stiffly, already knowing it was not what his father wanted to hear. "Next time,"

"Don't apologize boy." Lucius dismissed him with a wave and turned, striding towards the door, no doubt to report their lack of findings to the Dark Lord. "It's a sign of weakness."

Draco watched him go, standing rigid and a cold mask in place until he was certain his father was gone and only then did he move, making for one of the couches in the room. It was green and more for the pleasure of those viewing it than for the comfort of those who chose to sit on it. But he sank down onto it regardless, relaxing as much as he could and lifting his hands to scrub frustrated and tired, at his face.

"What did you see?" Pansy came and sat next to him after a moment, voice low. Draco glanced up but the only people remaining in the room were themselves and Crabbe and Goyle.

"Same as before."

"Did you see his face this time?" She peered at him, expression one of open curiosity. He shook his head and the expression fell as Pansy slumped into his side with a sigh. "What's the point of these things if you can't even see the bloke?"

He cracked a smile at that allowing the touch as she threaded their fingers together.

"What happens if you can't see anything else?" Goyle asked, frown marring his features and giving him a vaguely ape like appearance. Draco pushed the thought aside.

"It's not like I've stopped having other visions," he explained irritated- with himself mostly for being unable to help. "Just when they try and force them, it's the same thing every time."

The happiness and warmth and the other man in his bed, or rather of being in the other mans bed. He wasn't opposed to the visions but he really wished they were more helpful. His father was becoming more frustrated with each try and Draco's usefulness was fast running out. It wasn't that he thought his father would throw him out if he proved he was no longer of value, however he wasn't certain that the Dark Lord would keep him around if the best he could do was come up with was his own morning after.

"It's late." Pansy spoke quickly as though they were about to interrupt her. "We should get some sleep."

Goyle and Crabbe nodded and lead the way out of the room but Pansy held him back for a moment, waiting until they were out of listening range to speak.

"You should ask Snape for something."

"How is alchemy going to help me?" He asked, unconvinced.

"He's been working on different types of potions,"

He snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Potions? Pansy, this isn't a fairy tale."

She narrowed her eyes, lips firming into a thin line and he knew he'd angered her.

"And superheroes weren't a fairy tale before the first war?" She asked, referring to the Dark Lords first rise to power. Back when Draco had been an infant and the Dark Lord had been all but defeated.

"I'll talk to him." He promised, though he didn't say when. Judging by the look she gave him when they parted ways, she knew exactly what he was thinking.

::

It was well past midnight when he sat bolt upright in his bed, the remains of the dream clinging to him in flashes of colour and sound and feelings. Quick as he could he slid from the bed, grabbed his housecoat and hurried down the hall to the room his father occupied. Even after four years it was still a shock seeing the empty side of the bed where his mother once lay but tonight he didn't pause as he knelt by his father's side, shaking him awake urgently.

"Draco," his father shook off the exhaustion clear in his voice and sat up before Draco had even climbed to his feet. "What is it? What did you see?"

"The Order," he breathed, pulse racing wildly beneath his skin. "There will be a fight downtown tomorrow, late afternoon. We'll be there." He could still see the tall clock in the background of city hall; 4:30 it had read and the sun had been bright in the sky. People were running, screaming, trying to get away from the fight as they attacked and The Order rushed to stop them.

He didn't know why they were attacking, what it would gain. Perhaps it was because of his vision. People on both sides would be injured.

"Will _he_ be there?" Lucius breathed out, eyes glittering in the dim lighting coming through the window.

Draco swallowed, hesitating. He didn't want to answer, something told him not to. He nodded.

"Excellent." Lucius rose to his feet. "Go, get dressed. You're going to tell Severus _everything_ you saw. I will wake the Dark Lord."

And just like that he was dismissed. He hurried back to his room and dressed, knowing he was in for a long night.

Snape was waiting for him in the kitchen when he remerged a few minutes later. He arched a dark eyebrow and gestured for Draco to sit. He pulled out one of the stools surrounding the island and accepted the glass of water handed to him with slight confusion. Snape seemed to read it in his expression.

"I thought we were less likely to be disturbed here." He explained. There was a pot bubbling on the stove and for a moment he wondered if it was one of the potions Pansy had been speaking of, before dismissing the thought. Snape settled in across from him, long pale fingers pressed together as he gazed across the space between them.

"What did you see?"

Draco felt himself relax minutely. It was different telling Snape about his visions, easier. They were never outright dismissed as irrelevant.

"Down town. And in the distance city halls clock tower." He closed his eyes, pulling together the remnants of the dream. "It's bright outside, the clock says it's 4:30."

"Who is there?"

Draco frowned and looked around at the images. He was on the outside of the fight, higher up and could see everyone down below.

"Father," he muttered spotting Lucius Malfoy down below, energy sword crackling. "And Petigrew." The shape shifter was close by. "Pansy, Blaise- the others are wearing Death Eater masks, I can't…I can't make out who they are."

"And The Order?" Snape asked calm and something eased up in Draco's chest.

"The Golden Trio." He said immediately. All three members formed a close group against Lucius and Petigrew.

"Anyone else?"

Draco frowned and pushed.

"Their shape shifters I think." He could make out the wolf and big black dog that had recently become a common occurrence where the Golden Trio were involved. "That's all I can see." He said apologetically, opening his eyes.

Snape nodded gaze distance for a moment. Draco had long since stopped asking why he didn't write down everything Draco told him about his visions and dreams to report back to the Dark Lord.

"And what did you feel?" He asked, gaze coming back to rest on Draco.

He frowned, unsure and closed his eyes to focus.

He was looking for someone, or something.

"Worried." He admitted, opening his eyes again. "I'm looking for someone."

Snape frowned slightly, pushing to his feet again and Draco mimicked the move, water glass untouched on the counter top.

"Do you know who you're looking for?" Draco shook his head and Snape turned, walking towards the door leading into the dining room.

"Wait- that's it?" Draco called after him, confused. He'd been expecting more, expected to spend the next few hours defending the first helpful (if one could call it that) vision he'd had in weeks and it was over in a matter of minutes?

"You should return to bed." Snape didn't bother turning around, only pausing at the door. "Get some sleep as you'll be there tomorrow."

"And you?" Draco asked before he could think better of it. "Where are you going?"

Snape turned just enough so Draco could see the disapproving look.

"I am going to report to the Dark Lord as your father has no doubt already rushed to do." He replied and then swept out of the room, the door swinging shut behind him.

Draco stared after him for a long moment, the overwhelming urge to follow nearly blinding him. His instincts were strong; a bi product of the visions and dreams, but following Snape would be a mistake. He might have been able to predict _a future_ but he had nothing on the alchemist when it came to stealth. Besides, he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to know what Snape was truly up to. He knew he could trust the man, and that was enough.

He headed back to his room and slid into bed, the sheets cool now but warming quickly. His head hit the pillow and he was exhausted but even after he closed his eyes he couldn't quite fall back asleep.

::

The next day found him seated in a coffee shop at the edge of the square, down town where the fight would take place. It was a nice, quiet place- a few tables scattered around and two couches. Books and newspapers were littered across a coffee table adjacent to the couches. A few college students sat with their laptops open and books spread out, hard at work and Draco had to stop himself from watching them too closely and to crush any wistfulness he may have felt at the sight.

Instead he grabbed a table next to the large picture window, a large chipped blue mug resting on the table in front of him and a book he'd read many times propped open next to it. It was a little after four now, and he divided his attention between the book and the bustle outside. It was hard to believe that in twenty odd minutes the place would be thrown into chaos. And he had to wonder if he would be the cause of it. Would the fight still have taken place had he not gone to his father with his dream, eager to please? He thought not.

What bothered him was what was the fight even about? Or was it just another fight for the sake of fighting? For no cause only chaos and destruction?

"Looks like you're thinking some pretty deep thoughts." A voice wrenched him out of his dark musings and he glanced up reflexively to find startling green eyes gazing down at him from behind glasses and filled with humour. "Mind if I join you?" The man asked, already sinking into the seat across from Draco's before he could answer. "Thanks."

"What if I had been about to say no?" Draco asked lips twisting down and the man arched an eyebrow at him from under dark, messy hair.

"Were you?" He asked, amusement lurking in his features. "I could leave." He gestured vaguely around the shop where most of the tables appeared taken suddenly. It was on the tip of his tongue to tell him to do just that when the stranger continued.

"But you were looking pretty glum and gloomy and I figured since my mates aren't here yet, you might need some company."

"Gloomy?" He repeated before he could help it and the stranger grinned, bright and blinding, and Draco winced at the part of the sentence he'd chosen to focus on.

"Gloomy." He nodded, trying for a serious look and failing when his smile crept back through. "And you haven't told me to leave yet so I'll take it as a win."

"I'm telling you now."

The stranger just grinned wider and took a sip of his coffee- a red mug with some sort of bird pattern on it- before setting it down on the table.

"But you don't mean it." He said confidently.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself." Draco pulled his own drink closer, eyeing the stranger warily.

"That's not always a bad thing." The stranger settled back in his chair, giving off the impression that he had nowhere better to be and wasn't leaving anytime soon. "I'm Harry, by the way. This is where you tell me your name," Harry continued with a charming grin when it became apparent Draco wasn't about to answer. "Or I could make up a name for you. How about Meredith? Blakely? Or perhaps Marigold?"

"Draco." He said shortly and Harry's grin grew brighter.

"That wasn't so hard, was it Draco?" He asked and Draco ducked his head, lifting his mug to hide the smile that had somehow broken out across his face.

Harry spotted it, of course he spotted it, but he didn't poke fun.

"So Draco, what brings you here on such a lovely day?"

"I'm waiting for some friends." And he was, in the sense that Pansy was bound to show up at the flower store across the square at any time. And if she spotted them, he would never live it down.

"Come here often?" Harry pressed and Draco shook his head. "This is where you ask me something." Harry offered and Draco rolled his eyes.

"Are you always this annoying?" He asked, sarcasm seeping into his voice as he regained his footing.

"Well," Harry smirked, pulling out his phone. "I suppose you'll just have to stick around and find out. What's your number?"

"What?"

"Your number." Harry repeated slowly and Draco kind of wanted to hit him. Or something… "Because I would very much like to call you later. And see you again. And I hate to flirt and run but my friends are here and I have to go."

They were? He peered around but didn't see anyone stand out. Wait- flirting?

Harry sighed and held out his free hand and Draco stared down at it for a moment.

"Hand me your phone please?" And well, he wasn't sure what else to do so he dug out his own phone and handed it over. Harry flipped it open, typed something out quickly and then Harry's phone buzzed on the table.

"There," he said, handing Draco's phone back with a grin. "Now you have my number and I have yours. Feel free to use it." He stood with a wink. "It was very nice to meet you Draco." And then he was gone and the only evidence that he'd ever been there at all was a new contact in Draco's phone and a vague sense of confusion and disbelief.

His phone buzzed a moment later and for one moment he thought perhaps Harry had messaged him already, but it was Blaise.

_Show time_, it read and he gathered up his mug and returned it to the counter, slipping his book into his bag and headed to find some place to change.

::

He kept his costume simple. Black pants, black shirt and vest with a hood, silver mask. It was best to blend in when he was there mainly for his instincts and any last minute visions he may have. His father on the other hand, much preferred to be seen. He tried telling himself it was to take attention away from Draco. Lucius favoured the long billowing black cloak. Black and green clothing with snake designs, his long hair pulled back and a domino mask on his face and the sword he kept hidden in his cane, charged with electricity. The only powers Lucius Malfoy had were enhanced instincts and a silver tongue the Dark Lord often used to gather new recruits but he was no slouch at these fights and often threw himself into the thick of it.

He and Draco may have had their differences, may not have gotten along much since the death of his mother, but Draco still worried.

Everything was playing out, just like his vision. It had taken him a few tries to find the place he had been standing during it, eventually ending up on a third story balcony close to the fight.

The two shape shifters arrived first, the grey-brown wolf and the large black dog that easily rivalled the wolf in size. Petigrew had history with the pair, he knew that much, as did Snape to some extent though he wouldn't tell Draco about it.

The Golden Trio had showed up by the time Draco made it to the balcony.

If he were honest with himself, he enjoyed coming to these fights and playing back up, if only to watch the three fight. There was something in the way they moved, knew what the other would do without a thought and responded accordingly. The Order worked well together- sometimes on a level that they couldn't hope to achieve and drove the Dark Lord mad with anger over- but it didn't compare to the Golden Trio.

Seeker tended to stay high above the fight in the air, a blur of red and gold as the crimson bolts he fired picked off their side one by one and even when they did get a lucky shot in, it took so much more than anything an average man could take, to take him down.

Time Turner was fast, too fast for their eyes and whether it was speed or her ability to slow down time, they weren't sure but it made her a dangerous opponent.

And Mugg, whom he couldn't figure out- jovial and mocking one moment and serious and angry the next, his size and strength were unmatched by anyone he knew. The heroes name bothered him, a joke or an insult he couldn't be sure but it never seemed to bother him even when someone tried to rile him up about it.

Draco leaned on the railing, hands curling around the metal bars as he tried to gain a better view. The three were on the ground in a tight group one moment, facing off against Lucius and Petigrew and Draco had to forcibly remind himself _whom_ he was cheering for. Then they scattered and Seeker was in the air and Draco was following the streak of gold and red before he even realized it.

And then the part of the vision he had seen ended and things started going wrong. Blaise fell under the big black dogs attack and three of the Death Eaters turned, attacking but their shots went wide, bursts of energy from their weapons hitting trees, buildings, the balcony Draco was standing on.

He was knocked from his feet, crashing back onto the cement floor even as it started to shake and he scrambled, trying to regain his footing and get inside even as he realized it was too late.

The balcony crumbled apart beneath him and he slid, grabbing helplessly for a handhold for anything even as his feet went over and then his legs until he was hanging on by his finger tips.

This was going to hurt, was all he could think as his hold slipped. His stomach flipped, heart in his chest and for a moment he was suspended in the air. And then something hit him, _hard_. Arms wrapped around his waist, gripping tight, uncomfortable and biting into his skin but he wasn't falling anymore and he wasn't going to complain.

He clung on, not too proud to take the help, to accept that a _hero_ had probably just saved his life. What would his father think? The thought made him want to laugh.

Seeker lifted them up, out of the way as the balcony fell the remaining distance to the ground, crushing a cart down below. The fight continued on nearby, undisturbed and Draco tried not to feel angry that his father hadn't even noticed. Or cared a tiny voice whispered.

They set down nearby, out of the way and out of sight. The second his feet touched the ground Draco pulled back, putting space between them and Seeker let him, a slight frown on his face.

The other man, now that he had seen him up close, had unruly dark brown hair and was easily Draco's age, though where Draco was slim Seeker had muscle definition and a few inches on him in height.

"Are you alright?" Seeker broke the silence between them.

"Yes. Thank you." He glanced away, unable to meet the probing gaze for long.

"I've seen you before." Seeker said, taking a hesitant step forwards and Draco had to force himself to take one back. "At other fights. You're with Voldemort."

Draco flinched at the name before he could stop himself and Seeker chuckled, low and without humour.

"You can't even hear his name but you're on his side?"

"It's the winning side." Draco replied, chin raised defiantly. He met the hero's dark gaze squarely and something like a smirk flickered across the other mans face.

"If that's what let's you sleep at night."

Draco didn't need to hear this anymore, he needed to get back, to keep an eye on things and see if he could help at all. He squared his shoulders and started away, back towards the fight when Seeker called after him.

"Hey, what's your name?"

Draco paused, thinking hard. He didn't have a code name, never thought to come up with one. His side knew who he was and he wasn't supposed to interact with anyone else, so…

"Do you have one?" Seeker asked, curious and Draco tensed as he took a step closer. "I could help you come up with one…" there was a smirk spreading across his face and Draco wanted nothing more than to wipe it from his expression.

"I have a name." He snapped and Seeker arched an eyebrow at him from beneath his gold domino mask.

"What is it then?"

"Oracle." He blurted out before the thought had fully formed.

"Oracle?" Seeker repeated and enhanced invulnerability or not, Draco was going to punch him if he mocked the name. But he just nodded and the smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. "It's nice to meet you Oracle."

Then he lifted off into the air, in a blur of red and gold and disappeared back to the fight and Draco was left to make his own way back.

* * *

A/N- So Mugg's name does get explained at a later date, I have a reason for it (aside from the fact that my father thought it would be hilarious...) and more pairings will be added as the story (hopefully) unfolds. Reviews are awesome!


End file.
